1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to random number selection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved random number selection apparatus wherein the same provides for pneumatic members cooperating with a chute within a closed system to randomly orient a series of spherical members therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of random number selection apparatus is well known in the prior art. Historically, the devices have been of various mechanical and dynamic constructions to select numbers randomly in a typical game of chance, such as a lottery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,358 to Getsky sets forth a dispensing container wherein a series of balls with a numerical impression thereon are released one at a time from a hopper through a chute-like orientation. The Getsky patent sets forth a mere ball dispensing apparatus, but is of interest relative to the use of an elongate chute in the dispensing of balls therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,886 to Zamora sets forth a ball delivery machine wherein rotation of a cage enables delivery of balls in an orderly manner through an elongate chute wherein the chute projects interiorly of the cage at one end and exteriorly and axially of the cage at an other end to enable dispensing of balls one at a time to the chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,875 to Abbott sets forth a random ball selection apparatus wherein rotation of a cage axially thereof delivers balls into an overlying chute wherein the chute includes a pneumatically pressurizable conduit separate from the cage to enable pressurization of the conduit for dispensing of balls therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,452 to Ernest sets forth a rotating drum mixing apparatus wherein a plurality of marked balls may be inserted axially through a hollow cage and the rotation of the drum in one direction enables intermixing of the balls and when rotation in the other direction is effected, the balls are dispensed through the other axle of the cage organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,208 to Carrano sets forth a game apparatus in which spherical counter-pieces are positioned in a bottom portion of a spherical enclosure wherein a catching device within the enclosure may be manipulated to catch one or more of the pieces when the individual spherical pieces are projected upwardly by means of an underlying mechanical "kicker" device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved random number selection apparatus which addresses both the problems of effectivenesss and ease of use and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.